


In Tune

by izukine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Band Fic, Body Worship, Breed Kink, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Cock Warming, Degrade Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Toy Play, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, cam play, guitarist!eren/reader, im still a virginia so idk, my first long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukine/pseuds/izukine
Summary: Up until now, you weren't really apart of the party scene—you had a goal. You were a sophomore in college enrolled in the nursing track, and you weren't going to be reckless and throw away all your hard work; the nursing field was too competitive for that. It isn't until you meet Eren Yeager, when you find yourself making bold decisions. Something about him made your body grow curious with desire. His iridescent green eyes drawing you in, becoming your undoing. Maybe it was his eyes, maybe it was his persona on stage. You had to see this through.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 97





	1. Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: mentions of alcohol, drunk sex, degradation, spitting, asphyxiation, overstimulation, orgasm denial
> 
> hey guys, this is my first long fic! I'm really excited about this series and i've been wanting to write about this for awhile. i was getting so tired of writers describing y/n with white mannerisms/features bc i'm black... so i had to get down for my poc bbs. 
> 
> i recommend adding the chrome extension 'interactive fics', it'll make the read a whole lot better.
> 
> when you get to the smut scene, pause and play 'Ecstasy' by Tinashe. trust me :3
> 
> that's all for right now, please enjoy :)

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, the intense glare from the sun beaming through the window and in your eyes. _Another grueling day,_ _but at least it’s the beginning of the weekend, you thought._ The alarm you set for school now hushed as you pressed the stop button. Turning over to your side, you see your roommate still fast asleep. Her bonnet slipping off, showing a glimpse of her black coily hair.

 _Must’ve been tired from studying last night._ Stretching with a yawn, you lazily swung your legs off the side of your bed. Getting up for class was always the hardest part of the day, and the classes you had today weren’t particularly your favorite. Trudging groggily to your roommate’s bedside, you nudged her gently to wake up. Despite majoring in two different fields, your schedules for Friday classes were quite similar. You, nursing, and her, a stem major.

“I know you heard that alarm, Solana,” you yawned, rocking her shoulder again. Solana whined, eyebrows furrowed, fist balled to bring the covers up to her chin. Walking over to your bathroom caddy, you picked it up, giving her a glance and final warning.

The curly haired girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. You smiled and continued to head out to the communal bathrooms. Although you had been attending university for two years now, the idea of sharing a bathroom with 40 other girls, was something you still hadn’t gotten used to. Luckily, you were quite prepared, as opposed to other sophomores.

Entering the bathroom, your eyes were met with about five other girls. _Thank god, in and out._ After taking a quick pee, you walked over to one of the sinks, taking your toothbrush from the caddy and wetting it. From your view in the mirror, Solana enters and takes a spot beside you.

“Someone’s finally up,” you joked, spitting the toothpaste into the sink, “how late did you study?”

Before answering she sighed. “I didn’t go to sleep until 3 am.” Your eyes went wide and you turned to her small frame.

“That was only 3 hours ago!” Solana laughed at your shocked expression.

“I know, Killion’s class is totally killing me. Makes me want to be a housewife; I mean do we really need more women in stem?” she giggled, patting her mouth with a rag. Shooting her a playful glare, you scoffed.

“Oh shut up. All your hard work ‘s gonna pay off, just you wait,” you winked and opened the door for the two of you. Now inside of your dorm, you turned your head to the clock. _Shit, I’ve gotta hurry up._ Quickly stripping from your pajamas, you threw your top to the floor and tugged on a Nike crew neck.

 _Jeans or sweatpants?_ _Sweatpants._ Comfort over style you decided; especially since your first class was incredulously long and boring. Pulling up the matching Nike sweatpants, you grabbed your bag and waved Solana a quick bye.

“Oh! there was something I wanted to ask you y/n,” the girl blurted. She was still getting ready herself but you didn’t have the time to wait and listen.

“Sorry, Sol. I’ve gotta get to anatomy. You can tell me when we meet up for lunch ok?” you shot her a kiss, but the girl gave you a frown in return. Closing the door, a familiar head of honey blonde hair catches your eye.

“Hitch, I see you’re heading out a little later too,” you run up to her and wriggle your eyebrows in a jestering manner. You normally never ran into Hitch at this time, she would already be in class waiting for you.

The two of you both were majoring in nursing; however, when you first met Hitch at a party in the beginning of the year, she didn’t seem like the nurse _type_. Hitch had a sharp tongue. She was wild, intense, a partier—but you would come to know that she was a genuine sweetheart and could light up a room by just standing there.

The honey blonde jumped, startled by your sudden appearance. “Yeah, remember that guy I was telling you about in the stem department? Well he came back to my room last night. Let’s just say I taught him a few things about the body,” Hitch giggled, then pressed her lips into a thin line, embarrassed by her attempt of an anatomy joke.

“Naughty, naughty, girl. You’ll have to tell me all about it after class.”

\------------

The first class of the day went by excruciatingly slow—but you didn’t mind that much. Your anatomy professor planned a lecture for the day, which meant you would be taking _extensive_ notes. It became bearable, though. With Hitch beside you, the two of you passed silly faces back and forth; the professor’s irksome voice a target for mocking.

Once the class had ended, the professor had reminded everyone to read up on the next 5 chapters for Monday’s test. You inaudibly gagged, the thought of a test on Monday bringing down your mood. That was something to worry about for later, tonight you would sleep. The soft sheets of your bed summoning your fatigued body.

“You gonna tell me about your hookup now?”

Hitch coughed, giving you a side eye for announcing that while people were still packing up their bags to leave. You winced at the realization, you probably said that a little louder than you thought.

“Sorry, I’m just excited,” you hid your face in your hands.

“It’s okay. Come on let’s go,” Hitch tilted her head to the side to point at the door. Your next class was at 10, and the one after that was at 2. Both were prerequisites though, so you had plenty of time to listen and catch up with your friend.

Heading outside to find a place to chat, you both settled in the small garden with benches that was tucked away to the side of the building you just exited. There was a small silence before you looked up at each other. Hitch then began speaking, breaking the silence; the excitement pouring out of her mouth.

“The dick was _amazing_ ,” she spilled, “I’ve never orgasmed so hard before. The positions he put me in—I literally couldn’t even speak. Not one moan was faked.” You gasped in disbelief, gawking at her words.

“It was just unlike anything, I’m serious y/n,” she closed her eyes as if she were replaying the events in her mind.

“I’ve never heard you say this much about a hookup, he must’ve been really good,” you admit. The girl nods, releasing a chuckle. “Well at least tell me who it is, Ms. First Time Orgasming,” the girl rolled her eyes at your joke.

“How about you guess, he’s got quite the reputation among the freshmen and sophomore girls. Hell, even the upperclassmen,” Hitch giggled. Your mind did mental gymnastics trying to piece together who it could be. Then you quickly came to a conclusion. It couldn’t have been. Then again, he slept with anyone, it wouldn’t be that much of a shock for him to have seduced his way into Hitch’s pants.

“ **Jean Kirstein**?” you questioned. You assumed your guess had been correct, the girl in front of you had begun blushing just from the mention of his name.

Hitch then nodded, “I know he’s a player, but it was great. I’m definitely going to try to get into his pants again—hopefully sooner than later,” she admitted, smirking down at her phone. Hitch then brought her phone to your face, showing you a picture of a flyer that was sent to her. In big, bold letters, was something about a 'battle of the bands'. The bands would be performing at a club not too far from the campus.

“Why are you showing me this?” a puzzled look forming on your face. She retracted her hand from your view and began texting someone, leaving your question unanswered. A few notification dings had sounded after a minute. Hitch pressed the side of her phone to turn it off, looking up with a mischievous smile.

“Because we, my beautiful friend, are going,” she leaned up to squish your face in her hands. You raised your eyebrow at her, swiping her hands from the sides of your face. Sitting back in your seat, you spoke. “Did you forget we have a test Monday? We should be studying for it. Your little rendezvous last night wasn’t enough?” you teased.

With a roll of her eyes, she frowned before opening her mouth. “We’ll be fine. Aren’t you tired of being inside every week? You can sacrifice one weekend for me, can’t you?” the honey blonde gave you her best puppy eyes. _Hitch never asked you for much, and she was so cute._ You sighed, pinching the crease in between your eyebrows.

“I’ll think about it,” you vowed, getting up from your seat. The time was impending and your next class would be starting soon. Hitch looked at you again with her puppy eyes. “I promise, I’ll text you to let you know after my lunch date with Solana,” you implored.

Placing your bag on your shoulder, you greeted her with a quick bye. Partying when you had an important test next Monday? Definitely not responsible. Hitch wasn’t entirely wrong, though. It really wouldn’t kill you to come out for just one night. You really wanted to read up on those chapters though and sleep in for the rest of the night.

On your way to your next class on the other side of campus, you decided you should send a text to Solana so that you knew where to meet up for lunch.

y/n: hey, where you wanna meet for lunch? i’m omw to my next class.

solana: let’s meet at the chipotle down the street from campus. If i get there first, i’ll just get us a table outside

y/n: sounds good, see you later <3

Turning off your phone, your hand reached to pull open the door. At the same time, a boy with blond hair and the most luminescent, bluest eyes, placed his hand on the handle. You stopped quickly in your tracks, flashing the blond a flustered smile. “Sorry, go ahead,” you retracted your hand, rubbing the back of your neck. He shook his head, opening the door, gesturing for you to go inside first.

Thanking him, you walked inside and made haste to find your next class. Calculus was a nightmare on earth. _What did anyone need this information for, really?_ Turning the long hallway corner, you dashed to your classroom, shuffling in with the other students.

It had been about a half hour since the class began. The professor was discussing a new topic that your next test would be on; integration and differentiation. If only you had known calculus was going to be this difficult. You had excelled in high school, getting more than decent grades in pre-calc and algebra. Listening to the lecture, you jotted down your notes, not really caring about making it neat.

“Anytime you integrate a func-” the professor paused, a door creaking open by someone entering, interrupting his unfinished sentence. Everyone turned their heads to the boy who interrupted the class. You were running late, but this guy had come thirty minutes after class had started. _Should’ve just skipped_. The teacher eyed him up and down, sighing briefly, and began finishing her previous thought.

“As I was saying before, Anytime you integrate a function there will always be a constant that you need to add to it,” she stopped writing on the board for a second to speak again, “Just a heads up for all of you, next don’t come to class if you’re going to show up thirty minutes after class has started,” she sassed. The boy had made his way up the rows to find a seat. He scooted past other students, taking a spot in front of your row, just a few seats to your right.

When you glanced back up at the board, the teacher was now a couple slides ahead. Being completely zoned out, you hadn’t noticed. You found yourself sneaking glances at the boy in front of you. There were about 200 kids in your class, it didn’t shock you that you had never seen or noticed him. Taking in his appearance, you observed his features.

Long dark brown hair—which was pulled taut in a low bun, with a striking side profile that accentuated his jawline perfectly. The boy had turned to his side to grab something from his bag, but stopped once he was met with your intense gaze. _Shit. He’ll think I’m some creep._ Maybe you had been staring longer than you thought. Snapping your head, you picked your pencil back up to write the notes on the board.

\----------

Crossing the street to the chipotle, you spotted Solana. Of course she had made it before you. You both ordered and grabbed your food. Walking back to your table outside, you asked her about the thing she wanted to tell you. She took a moment to think, and then mumbled an elongated ‘oh’.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the club tonight? Supposedly, there’s this battle of the bands thing,” she stuffed her burrito in her mouth.

“Yeah, I heard. Hitch actually mentioned it to me earlier. I think I might go…” you finished. Solana almost choked on her burrito. The excitement visibly showing on her face.

“Are you serious, y/n? Please don’t play with me,” she quipped. You shook your head. “I’m serious, jeez, I can have fun too,” you stuck your tongue out.

“Yes! Okay, let’s eat and get back to the hall. I’m so excited,” Solana clapped her hands together.

“Sol, it starts at nine, we have all day,” you poked her forehead.

“I know, but we’ve gotta pick out some outfits. I mean, I know I have something to wear, but do you?” she raised her brow. You sighed, then shook your head. Solana squealed, and tugged you up from your seat, dragging you both to the residence hall.

\--------

The hours had gone by fast, the time was approaching eight. The both of you had showered, did your makeup, and were now looking into Solana’s clothing bins. Clothes were haphazardly strewn all over the dorm. Solana was wearing a tight black shirt, with a cutout in the front that had two crossing lace straps, paired with cheetah printed low rise jeans that accentuated her curvy hips, and black platform mary janes. She rummaged through another bin before pulling out a black set.

The top was small. It had a deep v-cut, with the brand’s logo _GIA_ centered in the middle. The pants were high waisted, with three cutouts on each side. It was sexy, and you weren’t going to complain. She smiled at your approval and handed it to you. You slipped both items on and walked over to the mirror. Sol handed you a pair of low, white open toed heels. She looked you up and down in the mirror, your outfit now complete.

“You look sexy, it’s almost time to go.”

You nudged her side, and took another look in the mirror. Then jolted, dashing to grab your phone. You almost forgot to let Hitch know you were going. Pressing the call button, Hitch answered after three rings. You let her know that you and Solana decided to go, and she agreed to meet you both downstairs. 

\---------

“Whew it’s hot in here. So many sweaty bodies,” Hitch moved through the crowd with a disgusted expression. She was dressed in a simple black dress, with a singular strap that went across her chest to her shoulder. It snugged her body tightly, and complimented her toned legs nicely. Making your way up to the front, the music playing had stopped. A spotlight now making its way through the crowd, casting itself front and center on the stage.

The first band was up to play. You grabbed the girls and walked to get closer. A voice began speaking, creating feedback from the mic. The host had announced that the battle of bands would be starting, and welcomed the band on stage. Entering from the left, the group had settled on stage. The guitarist that was in front of you grabbed your attention. _It’s the guy from class._ What really shocked you though, was the lead singer. The guy who grabbed the door for you earlier was standing in front of the mic, beginning to talk. 

“Hey guys. We’re Paradis and tonight we’re playing a cover by Pierce the Veil,” the blond spoke. The crowd cheered briefly, before settling down. The blond peered over to the bassist, then behind him to the drummer. The three nodded in unison, then the drummer counted to three before the sound of beating drums, accompanied by the intense and thunderous bass, began to roar. 

_I kissed the scars on her skin_

_I still think you’re beautiful_

_And I don’t ever wanna lose my best friend…_

The lyrics flowed from the singer’s lips like smooth velvet. The energy of the crowd was bouncing off of them back to the band. They were jumping up and around chaotically, praises from the crowd a delight to their ears. The beads of sweat trickled down their brows.

The guitarist slid his back against the singer, leaning into it. His hands skilled and moving down the strings with intimidating quickness. There was another member, a black haired girl with pale skin, who doubled as their bassist. The performance was coming to an end. 

_This is it, when it’s done, we can say that_

_When it’s sudden death we fight back_

_Fuck it…_

\-------

“They were really good! Right?” Hitch shouted over the intermission music. You nodded. 

“One of ‘em is in my calculus class,” you said before chucking down some water. 

“No way, which one?” Solana joined in. 

“The guitarist. Though, I just realized that today.” 

The girls looked at you, then back to each other. One with a shit eating grin, and the other bearing a sly smirk. You froze, questioning about what they could be planning. 

“He’s hot!” they piped in synchronicity, “You should introduce yourself, go tell him he did a good job,” Solana encouraged. Hitch nodded. Their eyes leave you to search in the crowd for the dark haired boy. Hitch then pointed him out, both Solana and her shooing you in his direction. You couldn’t get out of it; the two girls sending you strong looks, waiting for you to turn away.

With a nervous smile, you huffed, then spotted the boy in the crowd. He was sat at the bar with the rest of the band, laughing mid conversation. Taking a seat next to him, you awkwardly wait for him to finish his conversation. He notices the presence beside him and turns around. 

“Hey, you did amazing up there,” you shouted, the next band’s music blaring. 

“Thank you, glad you enjoyed it. I’ve gotta say you look familiar,” he leans into you, lips almost brushing your ear. The action which he probably thought nothing of, sent chills down your spine.

“Yeah, I’m in your calculus class. I was scared that you’d remember me, I was practically staring at you this morning,” you confess. He smirks, before turning around to order two drinks. He notices your confused expression.

“Shit. I’m sorry, I should have asked if you wanted a drink,” he chuckles nervously,

“No, I’ll take the drink. I’m just wondering how you were able to order it. Aren’t you a sophomore?” your look of confusion bringing a grin to his face. 

“Yes, but I’m lucky. The server’s my brother. I get to drink as much as I want,” he flashed you a smile. The drinks were placed in front of you, you took it in your hand and took a swig. You coughed, the burning sensation traveling down your throat. 

The boy laughed before patting your back. “So, what’s your name? Still haven’t told me yet,” he swiveled in his chair. 

“Y/n. My bad, I suck at introducing myself,” you turned to him, “You?”

“ **Eren**.”

The next few minutes, you just talked about the band and campus life. He told you about when the band started, and answered any questions you had. Now that you were closer and able to get a good look at him, you noticed his piercing blue-ish green eyes; the led lights in the club creating a film over his opalescent orbs.

You were now on your second drink, the burning sensation still etched in your throat. Maybe you were a lightweight, or maybe it was the fact that you were drinking Pink Whitney, but every glance he shot at you made your core ache with need. He seemed to notice your eyes darting back and forth from his eyes and lips, and smirked.

Leaning into you again, his hot breath grazed your ears, heat rising to the tip of it. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” he pulled away, giving you lust filled eyes. Solana and Hitch would be fine, you weren’t going to miss this opportunity. Right now you wanted nothing more than to jump this boy’s bones. You sent them a text to let them know you were leaving with a certain someone.

Both of the girls responded, sending you winking faces. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you to the door. As you walked back to the residence hall, the intense sexual tension created an airy awkwardness. Reaching the hall, he guided you to his floor; dragging you down the long hallway. Stopping at a door just near the corner, he hurriedly searched for his keys to unlock it.

Eren backed up into his dorm, pulling you with him. His hands gripped your waist, flipping your body against the door, pushing it shut. You both looked at each other for a second. Not even giving you a moment to think, his lips crashed into yours, the kiss hypnotic and rough. You were burning with desire. Heat rushing from your head to your core. You parted your lips more, wanting to taste him, hunger driving you.

Eren took this opportunity to delve his tongue into you, the muscle pushing your own. It lolled around, reaching every crevice of your mouth. The feeling of his tongue sucking on your own, made your eyes clenched shut. Neither of you wanted to seperate, but you hadn’t taken a breath since you began. Pulling away, a string of saliva connected from his mouth to yours.

The slick string, thick and wet, disappeared the farther he leaned back. Eren walked over to his bed, sitting down. He patted his thighs, gesturing you to take a seat. You walked over, straddling him, pushing him up closer to the headboard. Your hand tracing up his torso, pushing him down against the pillow. Your body leaned down, pressing against his chest. Hips pressed down on his crotch, you ground against it.

Moving your face back to his, you kissed down his jawline and reached his neck. Sucking the skin, you placed marks all over, earning whines from his throat. He writhed beneath you, thrusting his hips up, trying to feel some friction. 

“Want you now, pretty girl,” he cooed, catching his breath. You smiled and sat back on his thighs. Pulling your top off, you gazed down into his half lidded eyes. You shook your head, now moving down to unbutton his pants and pull them down. Palming him through his underwear, you felt his length grow, cock twitching at your gentle touch.

You pulled it from the confinement of his boxers, watching with awe as his hard cock slapped his stomach. Shimmying your body down to be leveled with his cock, you wrapped your hand around the base. Squeezing it firmly, earning a groan from his lips. You languidly moved your right hand down his shaft, twisting it a few times before wrapping your supple lips around the tip. Eren kept eye contact with you as you did so, hands finding their way to your head. The pace you set was steady.

You bobbed your head up and down, pulling out now to lick a long stripe up the thick vein underneath his cock. Slow, sensual licks up his shaft, driving him crazy. He became impatient and guided your head back to his cock to take him in your mouth. Pushing your head down, you bobbed up and down again, choking when he hit the back of your throat.

His hand steadied at the back of your head, keeping you there, nose nestled into his neatly trimmed pubes. Your eyes brimmed with tears, yet you didn’t stop sucking. You hollow your cheeks, making the boy emit a growl. Needing to come back up for air, you tap his strong thighs, making him release his grip on the back of your neck.

You pulled back, a popping sound echoing in the room, followed by a string of saliva. You spat directly onto his cock, hand pumping him faster, tongue out and ready to take him back into your mouth. Eren’s moans were increasing in volume, hips bucking up into your fists letting you know that his orgasm was on the brink of release. Jolting up, he pushed you away. Rugged hands traveling up to your neck, flipping you over, choking you against the bed. 

“Didn’t I say that I wanted you, _pretty girl_?” Eren cooed in a sultry voice. His thumb grazes your bottom lip. He presses it, rubbing it, then slipping it into your mouth. He looks down at you as you take the digit into your mouth, tongue swirling around it. 

“ _Open,” he commands._ You do so. Eren spits into the hole, smirking. Closing your mouth, you swallow it. You can feel his cock jump from watching you obey his command. He’s quick to kiss you, not wasting time to force his tongue into your mouth. You kiss him back with just as much fervor; it’s rough and needy. He pulls away to kiss down your neck, down to your chest, stopping at the valley of your breasts.

You sit up on your elbows, unclasping your bra. He grabs the bra from your chest and throws it off to the side. He then moves to unbutton your pants, lifting your legs up to slide the pants up and off your frame. Your half naked body lay out in front of him, cool air giving you goosebumps. His hands travel up your legs, to your thighs, and trace your hips. The brunet pulls the sides of your panties, looking up for permission. You nod, watching on your elbows as he slides the fabric down and off. Eren’s eyes are completely lust filled, face flushed and hot. 

He sat back on his knees, drinking in the sight of your fully naked body. Nervous from being the only one naked, you close your legs, looking away. He rips them open, and moves down to lay on his stomach. His hands hold your outer lips apart. The boy places a kiss on your clit, then licks a long stiripe up your folds. The action causes you to shudder, a gasp leaving your throat.

He brings his left hand under and around your thigh, holding your stomach down. This was just the beginning, Eren would have you cumming more than once tonight. He set a slow pace with his tongue, which quickened the more he licked. His lips encased your vulva, the pad of his tongue pressed against it. He moved it up and down frantically, then moved his mouth to your clit. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue, only to delve back into sucking it.

The room echoed with your whimpers. You tried hard to not get too loud, but a yelp emitted from your mouth as he slipped in a finger. Eren’s middle finger was buried into your pussy, knuckle brushing the pads of your ass. He pulled it out slowly, watching as your slick coated the long digit. Pushing back into you, he added his ring finger. The added finger made you pant and thrash; you watched as he made quick work to thrust them in and out of your cunt. Pumping his fingers in and out of you, he looked up to see you laid out, eyes clenched shut from the pleasure. 

“Look at me,” Eren said breathily. 

You opened your eyes, meeting his gaze. Eren kissed your inner thigh, adding his forefinger. The stretch burned, but subsided once Eren brought his mouth back to your bundle of nerves. Your orgasm was impending; your hips fucking up into his mouth a sure sign of that. His hand tightened its grip on your hips, fingers thrusting into you at an unbelievable pace.

Not caring about your voice anymore, you let out a series of drawn out moans. Eren removed his fingers from inside your cunt, quickly rubbing them against your clit. The orgasm that you were expectantly waiting for burst. Your entire body trembled, back arching to the ceiling. Eyes hazed, seeing white. Eren’s hands never stopped rubbing your clit.

Digits still moving fast, overstimulating your sensitive nub. Not recovering from your first orgasm, Eren dragged another out from you, watching as your body trembled and shook underneath him. Tears streamed down your face, wetting the pillow your head lay against. Eren sat back, ego high from pleasuring you so good. He brought his fingers to your face, pushing them into your mouth. You took them in, swirling your tongue and tasting yourself, head still foggy. 

When you came down, you noticed Eren’s shirt was now off, and he had put on a condom. He cupped your face into his hand, wiping your tears. “I want you to ride me, can you fuck yourself on my cock?” You nodded, switching your positions. He moved back to sit against the headboard, letting you straddle him. You moved up his body to level your entrance with his length. Slowly sliding down, you hissed at the stretch.

Eren groaned, your walls sucking him in. You weren’t even a third of the way in yet. He brought his hands to your waist, pushing you down. The feeling of him all the way in made you scream; your legs clamped around his thighs. You sat there for a second taking time to adjust. When you felt you were ready, you lifted your ass up and down, setting a slow pace. The tip of his dick bulging out your lower abdomen. Eren brought his hand to press on it, proud of how big he was. 

“Move faster,” he ordered. You listened, bringing your hips up higher to clamp back down. The echo of skin slapping sounding through the room. With each drag, you felt Eren’s cock hitting your cervix. You put your hands on his knees and leaned back. The new angle reaching the deepest spots within your cunt. Your hips snapped up and down, clit being stimulated by his pelvic bone.

The pace felt amazing but your knees were soon to give out on you. You leaned forward until your head rested on his shoulders, forehead slick with sweat. Eren moved both hands to your waist, bringing your body up and pushing it roughly back down onto his cock. His quick thrusts fucking up into your tight hole. Your hands gripped Eren’s shoulders, fingernails leaving crescent shaped indents. His cock was hitting the spongy pad of your g-spot. Repeatedly he fucked up into it; at this point you were already trembling from pleasure. 

“Ere— _ngh_ , g-gonna cum,” you moaned, biting his shoulder. Eren pulled out of you, the absence of his cock making you whimper. “P-put it back in, w-wanna cum,” you begged. 

“No, you won’t be cumming yet. Not until I say you can, ok?,” the brunet pushed you off, flipping you onto your stomach. He pushed your face into the mattress. “Lift your hips up and spread your legs.” You parted your legs, hips raised. His hand reached down to push your back into a deep arch. Eren pumped his cock twice and then rammed into your cunt, filling it to the hilt. A filthy moan left your lips. You tried to turn your face to look back at him, but his grip was firm.

“You feel so good inside of me,” you seductively moaned, “p-please fuck me.” The words of your begging sent blood straight to his cock; he pulled out until only the tip was left inside, then rammed back into you. Your moans were desperate. Loud and muffled from your face being squished into the bed. With each thrust, Eren felt your walls clamp down on him. His languid mewls erupting from his throat and into the air. 

“You like being fucked like this? You like the way my cock feels inside?” Eren grunted, hips moving at a deathly quickening pace. You didn’t answer, pleasure making your brain foggy, too much for you to handle. He pulled your neck from the mattress, bringing you to sit back on your knees, back flushed against his. “Cock too much for you? I asked you a question. Do you like the way my cock feels?” he moved his hand to reach your throat, hand gripping tighter, pushing into the side of your neck. 

“Y-yes, I love your— _ngh cock,_ s-so good,” you admit. Eren laughed, squeezing your neck tighter. You were starting to feel lightheaded. 

“Such a _whore_ for my cock,” Eren professed, “Fuck, you’re taking me so well. Cum on my cock, baby _.”_ Eren released his grip on your neck, hand moving down your mouth. He put his fingers in your mouth, letting you suck on them. Your saliva coated them as he pulled out. Moving his hands from your mouth down to your chest, he tweaked your nipples with the wet digits.

His hips started to slow down, thrusts now sensual and deeper. Eren’s mouth bit down hard on your shoulder, leaving a mark. You winced at the new feeling, but Eren quickly licked it, blowing cool air. His lips traveled up to your neck, sucking the skin harshly. The fingers that were tweaking and groping your chest, were gliding south to your clit.

He started to rub furiously at the bud, quickening the speed of his thrusts again. Your head fell back onto his shoulder, mouth open, tongue lolled out. You were so fucked out, your head spinning with thoughts of only his cock. 

“I’m gonna c-cum. Eren please, harder—” Eren pressed you back into the mattress, fingers still attacking your clit. His left hand gripped your hip, smashing into it with an incredible force. 

“Go ahead _pretty girl_ , cum for me. Cum on my cock,” Suddenly a sweet languid sob erupted from your throat. Your body arched, convulsing from the release of your orgasm. Your head was banging. Blood pumping through your veins, and heart beating out of your chest. The walls of your cunt squeezed down on Eren’s cock, your fucked out body drawing his orgasm closer.

“Fuck fuck fuck, y/n, gonna c-cum, shit—” The orgasm building up inside Eren snapped, white ropes spilling into the condom. Soft, breathy moans escaped his lips, body numb but riding you through your climaxes. With a final thrust, his body flopped onto your back, weight crushing you. You both stayed like this, until you felt him pull his cock out, your cunt empty and clenching around nothing.

The boy tied the condom, disposing of it. He left the room before appearing again with a damp towel and bottle of water. He spread your legs apart and cleaned the slick around you. Body still heaving, you sat up to reach for the bottled water. He watched you as you gulped it down. 

“That was some of the best sex I’ve had. You did so good, I hope I wasn’t too rough…” Eren chuckled, a faint flush of pink appearing on his cheeks. You shook your head and leaned back against the headboard. 

“No, it was perfect. I like rough, and I’m always willing to try new things,” you confessed, looking into his iridescent green eyes. You were sitting to get up. As your legs touched the floor, your weight brought you crashing down. Your previous orgasm weakening your legs. He let out a hoarse laugh, holding his stomach. 

“Sorry, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk to my dorm,” you laughed peering up at him. He grabbed your hands to pull you up, sitting you on the bed. He was sure you didn’t want to put your clothes back on so he tossed you one of his tees. You pulled the top over your body, the hem sitting just above your knees. Turning over to his night stand, you checked your phone to see it was 1 am. A notification from Solana was sent about an hour ago; you replied that you couldn’t necessarily walk, so you’d be back later. 

“You can just stay overnight and leave in the morning, it’s fine,” Eren assured you. You gave him an ‘ok’ and laid down. You weren’t sure if you should lay far away from him or cuddle up next to him, so you awkwardly laid in silence. You felt a hand pull you in and wrap around your waist. Eren nestled up in the crook of your neck. You eased into his hold, nerves subsiding. “We literally fucked, you don’t have to be shy,” he groggily mumbled. You stayed silent, laughing to yourself. Your eyes fluttered closed; sleep succumbing your body. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whewww, this was about 6.2k words, if you got through it w/o being bored, thank you! 
> 
> i made this chapter long to hold you guys over since my ap psych class is killing me rn :( , but the next couple won't be this long. 
> 
> i would appreciate if you guys left some kudos and comments, feedback, criticism, anything really. also if there's any specific things you guys want to see in the next couple of chapters lmk and i'll add it—anything but dub-con/rape play/somnophilia bc i'm not comfortable writing that... hope you enjoyed it :3


	2. Feel It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really lied when i said the next chapters wouldn't be long but i wrote more than i did the last time lmaooo. consider this a gift. 
> 
> i'm still a senior in high school so if you're in college and some of this isn't right lmk 
> 
> i also don't know how tf to describe eren's fucking eyes. they're literally different in every photo, so i just be saying anything :| and i've been thinking about making a playlist for this fic but i don't even have an audience yet, i might wait if this picks up.
> 
> anyway, the recommended song for the smut scene is 'The Party & The After Party' by The Weeknd, if that one ends while you're still reading play 'Feel It' by Jacquees
> 
> **CW: vaginal fingering, cunnilingus, vaginal sex, rough sex, impact play, face slapping, spitting, dumbification, asphyxiation, temperature play, biting, blood (think that's it)

The lovely song of birds chirping awoke you from your sleep; the sun rising, casting a gentle warmth that spread throughout your body. Your head lay on Eren’s broad chest, legs intertwined. The still sleeping boy held you tight, hair tousled messily, lips ajar—breathing softly. For a few minutes, you observed him. The way his eyebrows furrowed, his chest rising and falling with each breath; you just _watched_ , thinking how peaceful he looked. Slowly, you wiggled from his tight grasp, removing his hands to lay on his chest.

Moving quietly from off the bed, as to not make a creak. Glancing back at him, his body still laid in the same unmoving position. Luckily, Eren had a single dorm. You cringed at the thought of a roommate walking in to see Eren fast asleep with a girl cuddled up next to him. Crouching down, you searched for your clothes that had been thrown around without a care the night before. Slipping your pants on, you hurriedly balled everything else up, not wanting to take off his shirt; your heels unstrapped on your feet. As you reached for the door, a yawn stopped you in your tracks. _Shit, he woke up._

“Good morning to you too, just gonna fuck and dip?” 

You turned around to see Eren fully sitting up against the headboard, abs on full display as he stretched his hands to the ceiling with another yawn. Looking at him with a nervous expression, you parted your mouth to say something, “Uh..”

“I’m kidding. It was a joke,” he laughed, voice raspy and tired. He leaned over to his bedside, unlocking his phone. “Here. Punch your number in.” You walked over to his side, grabbing his phone from his outstretched hand.

“It is really early though, do you have a class or something?” he inquired, brows raising slightly. 

“No, I just have to study for my anatomy test. I tried not to wake you up, sorry,” you explained, saving your contact to his phone and returning it to him. 

“I see..” he began, “Well, see ya around. Go study,” Eren smiled and waved you off. You sent him a smile and walked out of his room, taking the walk of shame through his dorm’s floor. The clack of your heels echoed through the deafening quiet hallways. Turning the corner, you decided it’d be best to take the stairs; _nobody_ needed to see you like this. Your floor wasn’t that much higher than Eren’s, so the walk there wasn’t that bad.

Unlocking your door, you once again see Solana fast asleep. Small body lost in her thick comforter, her head being the only thing peeking through. Slipping your shoes off of your tired feet, you amble to her bed, lying down and snuggling next to her. Solana stirred. Big brown eyes fluttering open slowly, looking at you through thick lashes. Solana smiled sweetly before yawning, sticking her neck out from her comforter like a turtle. 

“Hi, how was last night?” her soft, tired voice spoke up. 

“It was _really_ nice. Like great,” you admitted with a big grin.

“Oh, really?” the girls ears perked, “Details, now,” she demanded.

You turned to lay on your side, head resting on your arm. “He’s seriously so good in bed. It was rough, and intense, and it was—just fun,” you spilled, excitement bursting from actually having a good hookup experience to tell. “I really want to see him again, but I don’t want to seem desperate. Definitely don’t want to give him the satisfaction that he fucked me that good,” you pouted, eyes looking for answers from Solana.

“Oh my god, stop,” she giggled, sitting up and adjusting her traveling bonnet. “I’m sure if it was that good, then he’ll text you soon. Don’t stress about it, babe,” she assured you. You nodded, feeling more confident now that Solana eased your worries. 

“But… Do you really think you can handle something casual? Don’t want you catching feelings and he breaks your heart,” Solana frowned, poking your arm. 

“I think I’ll be fine. If it stays casual, then that’s fine, and if it turns into something more, than that’s completely fine too. We’ve only just hooked up, I guess I’ll just let it flow,” you shrug.

“Ok, I support that. If something happens though and you come back crying, I’m beating that whiteboy’s ass,” she shot you a devious grin, letting out a loud laugh.

“Sol,” you gasped, “You won’t be beating anyone up, you’re 5’4,” you teased, hitting her arm. 

“I can certainly try,” she rolled her eyes, laying back down. You cuddled up to her, draping your arm around her back. “Whatever…” you mumbled. The two of you laid there, the sounds of each other’s breaths lulling you to sleep. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


Time was passing quickly. Golden streams of sunlight beamed through the window, creating a rainbow hue on the walls. The both of you were brought out of your sleep from noisy chatter filling the hallways of your dorm’s floor. Reaching in between the two of you for your phone, you pulled it out to see it was approaching noon. Notifications displayed on your lock screen showing a few texts from a nosy Hitch.

 _Hitch:_ _so, how was last night ;) ?_

_Hitch: are you in your dorm or still with mr. sexy?_

_Hitch: i’m coming over, tell me everything!_

The last text was sent five minutes ago, you sat up, shaking Solana awake. A knock on the door sending both of your heads in the same direction. You rolled off of the bed, slipping on some socks before answering the door. Hitch gleamed with excitement, walking past you to take a seat at your desk. You closed the door, and before you could fully turn around, Hitch bombarded you with questions at the speed of light. “How big was he?”,“Did you cum?”, “Was it shitty?” Hitch blathered without taking a breath. Your eyes went wide from the bluntness of her questions. Your lips thinned in response, but you broke into a fit of laughter.

“Jesus Hitch, breathe,” you teased, ”To answer your questions though, yes, yes, and no.”

The honey blonde squealed; you rolled your eyes in return, making Solana giggle. Hitch pried a little more, and you gave her the answer to all of the questions she asked. She asked if he had done a good job with aftercare and if anything happened when you got up to leave his dorm. You explained the small interaction, and that he had asked for your number. This sparked Hitch’s interests, making her wiggle her eyebrows in response. She looked to Solana, the curly haired girl returning the same silly expression. 

“Well, I think you should see it through. There’s no downsides to this. You both get something out of it. Win win, my friend,” Hitch piped, propping her elbow up to lay her cheek against her palm. 

“Yeah, but…” Solana chimed in, “She could catch feelings.”

“Sol, I thought we discussed that if that happened, it just would happen?” you questioned.

“Yeah, it was only a hookup. Let her get a feel for it, everything will flow in place. If she decides she doesn’t want something casual, then we just support that idea,” Hitch looked to Solana, “Right, Sol?” Solana huffed.

“I know, I know. Of course I support this, I just don’t want some guy hurting my best friend. Colonizers tend to do that,” she pouts, then all of you burst into giggles.

“Awe, Sol you really love me,” you tease, “You don’t have to worry, I’d never let a white man break my heart,” you point your finger to your mouth, fake gagging. The room fills with heavy laughter. Hitch takes her leave; Solana follows shortly behind her, off to the showers. Their absence, leaving you alone. You sat down at your desk, deciding that it’d be a good time to begin studying.

Unable to stay focused, you took a break from writing; your pencil repeatedly tapped against your notebook, lost way too deep in your thoughts. You couldn’t help but to think of Eren. Images flooded your mind, reminiscing about the way his body felt above you. Desire grew within your stomach, heart pumping rapidly, sending tiny pulses to your core. _How would you get through studying?_

  
  


\-----------

  
It hadn’t become a surprise to you that you failed your test. Results had finally come back Wednesday, which meant you had stressed from Saturday to Monday. _Great, I scored a 56._ You walked out of anatomy with Hitch, hand crumbled into your hand. Hitch had passed with a high score, so she decided to stay quiet and comfort you. The girl laced her arm around your shoulder, bringing you in and rubbing her hand up and down the sides of your arm.

“What happened? You normally do well on tests? Did you not study properly?” Hitch frowned. You hesitated before speaking, you wouldn’t really tell her the reason for your failure, not when it had to do with _Eren._

“Uh, I guess I just didn’t have enough time. I don’t know, but I can’t afford to fail another one, the semester is coming to an end,” you whined, slumping into her grasp. 

“Let’s go get some lunch, I’ll treat you,” Hitch winked, squeezing the side of your arm. You nodded, the two of you walking side by side out the doors of the building.

\---------

Lunch had been full of laughter and gossiping, the past two hours joking around with Hitch successfully cheering you up. The both of you made it back to your floor, you walked in your dorm, waving a ‘bye’ before shutting it. Solana was now studying for her upcoming test. She sat at the shared desk, headphones hidden in her coiled locks, blasting music.

Not wanting to interrupt her focused state, you walked over to your bed, falling into the covers. It had been a long day—a stressful weekend actually. As you lay in your bed, your mind wandered to your failing grade. You heavily sighed, flipping on your back, bringing your arm to rest across your forehead. Your clenched eyes opened when you heard a _ding_ chime from your phone. Moving your hand from your forehead, you brought your phone to your face to read the message. 

_unknown number: hey_

_y/n: who is this?_

_unknown number: c’mon you really can’t put two and two together?_

The sudden realization that it was Eren hit you. You sprang up from your position, your spine tingling from nerves. You tugged your lip in between your teeth, unsure of how to respond. _Do I say ‘Hey, Eren. What’s up?’. No, that’s corny. What about ‘Oh, sorry I get a lot of wrong numbers.’ No, that’s sad. I’m definitely overthinking this, oh my god._

_y/n: ha ha, hey, eren. what’s up?_

_unknown number: do you wanna come to my place tonight? i wanna see you._

Your stomach flipped. It knew just how much you wanted to see him again, to _feel_ him. You threw a pillow at Solana, breaking her focus. She shot you an annoyed expression, mouthing a ‘ _what?_ ’. You threw your phone in the air, she scurried to catch it. Solana read the messages, then threw the phone back to you, lifting her headphones off of her head. You pointed to the phone, making the most dramatic faces, practically asking Solana what you should do. 

“So?” you dragged, “Should I go? I should go right?”

“Girl do you really need to even ask me. You already know the answer. You know you wanna go,” she sucked her teeth, playfully rolling her eyes. You rolled around the bed, squealing. 

“Stop being stupid, text him back now!” the girl shouted, moving her arms around for exaggeration. 

“You’re right, you’re right.” You didn’t want to keep him waiting too long. Another night of fun is just what you needed; hopefully, it’d be enough to temporarily make you forget about your grade. 

_y/n: yeah, what time should i come to your dorm?_

_unknown number: actually i don’t live on campus anymore, i’ll pick you up at 7. be ready._

You liked the message, saving the contact under his name. To pass time, you relaxed on your bed, playing a few games for a couple hours. When those started to bore you, you began aimlessly scrolling through your social media. Your finger scrolled past high school acquaintances, not wanting to see their posts; it scrolled past dozens of food videos, and then stilled on a lingerie ad that appeared on your feed.

An idea popped into your head. This was only the second hookup, but would putting on some sexier underwear be too much? You had lingerie in your bins, but you never had a reason for wearing it, nobody was seeing your body—until recently. You hopped off your bed, pulling your bins out from under your bed. There was one specific red set that was hidden somewhere in one of them. Rummaging through them all, you found the set in the last bin, tucked all the way at the bottom.

The set was entirely lace, red in color. Two straps lead from the middle to cup the breasts, and wrapped around the back, criss crossed. The bottoms were made to sit high on the hip, completely see through from the front, with a thicker material on the back that covered the butt. You grabbed your bathroom caddy, a sweatsuit set, the lingerie, and headed to the shower. 

The hot water of the shower hit your tensed body. The steam relaxing you, muscles unwinding. You were due for a shave, so you took this time to take care of that. Soap lathered your freshly shaven body. You made sure to exfoliate and use the best body wash you had, wanting to feel fresh and soft for the night to come. Turning off the shower, you dried off, slipping the lingerie on.

You spread shea butter all over your body, rubbing it in, skin absorbing the moisture. Stepping out of the shower area, you quickly put your sweatsuit on, not wanting anyone to catch you naked. Grabbing toothpaste and a toothbrush from your caddy, you walked over to the sink, scrubbing away the remnants of the lunch from earlier. Walking back to your dorm, you stood in front of the long mirror behind the door.

You gave yourself a look over, fixing your hair into place. When you checked your phone, the clock was a few minutes from 7 p.m. Solana had finished studying—for now, so the two of you chatted for a bit. _Ding._ The loud text notification echoed, halting your conversation. Solana stood up, bringing you up with her hands. 

“He must be here. Got everything? Condoms? Did you go to the bathroom? Brush your teeth?” the girl blabbered. 

“Yes, no, yes, and duh. I’m pretty sure he has condoms. I’m on birth control, but I’m definitely not letting him cum inside,” you assured her. You opened your phone, telling him that;d you’d be down in two. 

“Very confused about how he suddenly found an apartment, but you can tell me later. Ok, have fun, call me if anything,” she smiled, sitting back on her bed. You nodded, blowing her a kiss before walking out of your dorm. As you entered the elevator, your nerves only increased. Your stomach was doing gymnastics, flipping and turning as you got closer to approaching the front doors.

Parked directly in front of the entrance was a black Jeep Wrangler, the body of the car shining under the campus lights. You walked up to the passenger side, the click of the doors unlocking as you reached for the handle. When you opened it, Eren looked to you, giving you a smile. The two of you exchanged ‘ _heys’_ as you settled into the seat. Taking the car out of park and putting it into drive, he turned his wheel, pulling into the street. The lack of conversation left an awkward silence. Then you remembered you wanted to ask him about the apartment situation, so you spoke, curiosity leading you.

“So... what made you move off campus, and how did you find an apartment within the span of five days?” you questioned, maybe seeming a little too nosy, but you had some right to know since you weren’t meeting in his dorm this time. 

“I actually had signed the lease a while ago. I’m rooming with two of my bandmates and a friend, we started looking for a place in the beginning of the year and had been moving stuff back there for a couple days,” Eren explained, using one hand for gesturing and the other steady on the wheel. “But we really moved because we needed room to put all of our equipment… can’t really have that kinda stuff taking space in dorms. I mean I had a single dorm, luckily, but their roommates constantly complained and pretty sure it’s not allowed,” he shrugged.

“Interesting. I guess it’s a good thing. You guys can practice together now or just be in close proximity to work on things. But won’t there be noise complaints?” you peered over at Eren.

“For sure. Definitely not gonna do much practicing there. But we’re on the hunt for a studio now. The sooner we find a spot, the sooner we can pick practicing up,” he spouted. 

“Where were you guys practicing before? Not in the dorms, right?”

“Nah, we usually practiced at my friend _Jean’s_ house. He lives close to Uni, so he was kind enough to let us use his garage. He’s not in the band though, just our groupie,” Eren joked, “But his parents wanted us out. So now we’re here,” he finished. 

“Jean? As in Kirstein? _No way…”_ you asked, mumbling the last bit. Eren stopped at a red light, looking at you with a confused expression. 

“Yeah, do you know him or something?” Eren raised his eyebrows.

“Uh, yea—I mean, no. No. I know him by word… but I mean he has a reputation you know, most people know him,” you started, “I was just shocked, because he hooked up with my friend not too long ago.” 

“Oh...yeah, Jean does have a _reputation._ Sorry about your friend, hopefully she doesn’t fall for him,” Eren chuckled a bit, you joining in. This time a comfortable silence sat between the two of you. Eren rested his right hand on your thigh.

He moved it back and forth, thumbing the skin, admiring the softness. You tensed, butterflies fluttering in your stomach again. The boy smoothed his way closer to your inner thigh, gripping it slightly. You looked down at his hand, the veins bulging as he kept his firm grip on it. The car pulled into a lot, an apartment building towering in front of you. Eren unlocked the car; the both of you unbuckled your seat belts.

He pressed his key twice to lock it, and the two of you walked towards the entrance. The apartment wasn’t bad for a couple of college students. The lobby was nicely decorated, the theme similar to that of a beach house. 

He walked towards the direction of the elevator, you followed behind him like a duckling. He pressed the button for the tenth floor; the doors closed, levels counting up as you ascended. The doors opened and straight down was a long hallway. The hallways were a lot slimmer, and started to look like a place where college students lived.

 _The money had definitely gone to the lobby._ Eren pulled out his keys, stopping in front of room _1012._ He unlocked the door, pushing it open. You walked inside, eyes immediately drawn to the couch. Three guys sat on the couch, their heads glued to the tv in front of them. Hearing approaching footsteps, the heads turned towards your direction. Eren paused in place. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn’t expecting them to be there. 

“What. Are. You. Guys. Still. Doing. Here?” Eren asked, gritting out each word. The boys stilled, their mouths forming into an ‘oh’ shape. The blonde was the first to speak up. 

“We totally spaced. Sorry, Eren! We know you mentioned that you wanted the apartment to yourself tonight, so we were gonna go grab some food and walk around for a bit, but Jean made us sit down and watch this reality show,” the blonde attempted to clear up. Eren brought his palm to his forehead. 

“Hey, don’t just blame it on me Armin, Connie wanted to watch it too. Right, Connie?” the boy with mullet prodded. 

“Don’t bring me into this. Let’s just go,” the boy with the buzz cut sighed. The three gathered their things, Jean grabbing his own keys from the coffee table. Connie and Armin scooted past you, giving you small smiles, feet already out the door. Jean began walking past the two of you but stopped in front of you, extending his hand for a shake. 

“Have fun you two, and your name is…” Jean raised his eyebrows. 

“Y/n,” you smiled, awkwardly shaking his hand. Eren slapped Jean’s hand away. 

“Will you get out now!” Eren snapped. Jean rubbed his hand pretending to be in pain. He flashed you another smile and headed out the door. 

“Be safe, kids,” Jean teased, but Eren shut the door in his face. You laughed, the interaction settling your previous nerves. Eren rested his head on the door, before turning around with an apologetic expression. 

“I’m sorry, they weren’t supposed to be here. They totally ruined the mood…” he let out an exasperated sigh. You walked up to him, sliding your hand up his chest, resting them on his shoulders. Gazing up at him, you let your eyes flicker back and forth between his apricot colored lips to his gorgeous, dark, blue-ish green orbs. 

“No... they didn’t,” you let the words roll off your tongue, saying each word seductively slow. He dropped his left hand to your waist, placing the other behind your head. Slowly, he pulled you into a searing kiss. It started off slow and gentle, before intensifying, leaving you breathless.

Eren glided his tongue over the pad of your bottom lip; you parted your mouth, letting him enter. His tongue plunged deeper, instantaneous and urgent. You tasted him, savoring it, pushing back with just as much force because you wanted more.

The palm of your hands had slid from his shoulders, down to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly underneath your touch. You grabbed the fabric of his shirt, pulling him deeper, though, there was already no space between the two of you; you were kissing him like he was your only source of oxygen. Eren grabbed your waist and pushed you against the nearest wall, his kiss was becoming sloppy.

His swollen lips made way to your jaw, kissing and sucking, and then down to your neck. He sucked with want, need, like you were going to disappear if he didn’t give you all his attention.

Soft, breathy pants escaped your lips; they were swollen just like his. Every sound that passed through your lips had him going crazy, his body starting to react. The sucking on your neck stopped, Eren had pulled away, heaving hard, trying to catch his breath. You looked at him with what you thought was a confused expression, but he only saw your half lidded eyes. 

“Can we—I need to ask you something…” the boy breathed out, “I want to be rougher tonight, is that okay? I just need your ‘ok’, if something feels wrong tell me,” Eren cupped your face into his hands, thumbing your cheeks. You nodded with enthusiasm, appreciating that he asked for your consent to do more, rather than just going with it.

“Y-yeah, you have my ‘ok’,” you breathed, placing your hands around his neck. Eren grinned and crashed into your lips once more. The kiss was so much needier than before, wetter. He sucked on your tongue, moving his dominant hand to your neck, ghosting it, then clamped the sides of your neck with a vice hold.

You moaned into his mouth. He pulled back, taking your bottom lip into his teeth, tugging it. Eren pulled you over to the living room area, stopping in front of the couch. He flipped your body towards the couch, making you stumble a bit.

His strong hands pushed your stomach into the couch, your body bent over it, ass front and center for him. Eren yanked your sweats down, pulling them from around your ankles. His hungry eyes opened wide, excited at the sight of your red lacy panties.

“Are these for me?” he asked, though, he already knew the answer. You nodded slowly, turning to him. He let go of his grip on you; watching as you pulled your top over your head. The matching bra now in his full view. He dipped down, kissing the top of your breast, before reaching behind you to unclasp it. The item dropped to the floor, your chest exposed. Eren spun you around again, body hanging over the couch.

With intense speed, he grabbed your right leg, swinging it up over the couch. A sudden spank on your ass caused you to yelp; you tried to turn your head around but Eren stopped you, his hands around your neck again. Eren brought another slap to your ass, this time harder, leaving your cheek pink and tingling. 

“Don’t look at me _slut_ , keep your head down,” he demanded, eyes void of playfulness, filled only with lust. His hands left your body, now unbuckling his belt and unzipping them. He pulled his cock out, pumping it as he rubbed your slit from your panties. He felt how wet you were for him, and all you had been doing was kissing. Unless, the spanking had created this reaction.

Eren moved your panties to the side, taking your neck into his grasps again. Without warning, his cock rammed into you from behind. The sudden intrusion made you release a guttural scream. He drove his cock in and out of your cunt, the speed increasing with each thrust. Your body rocked against the couch, the legs of it scratching the floor with each plunge.

Your breasts swung back and forth until you took one into your hand, squeezing it and kneading it to distract yourself from the euphoric pleasure. Eren squeezed the sides of your throat harder, pushing you deeper into the couch. Strained groans vacated his lips, your own moans muffled into a pillow on the couch. 

“Look at you, taking me so _well_. Your pussy is sucking me in and I didn’t even have to get you ready,” he breathed, “You’re really such a slut. I’m gonna fuck you dumb,” Eren declared, hips smashing roughly into your behind. He pulled out of you, the tip being the only thing remaining. Then he drove back into you, thrusts hard and slow.

His hips smashed back into you slowly, wanton moans spilling out of your mouth. Eren stopped, pulling out yet again, before grabbing you by both thighs and putting your back flush against his. Your feet were off the floor, and thighs spread, each of his arms holding one apart. 

“Reach down and put it in,” he ordered. You wrapped your hand around his cock, pumping it twice before lining it up with your entrance. The tip was just barely in before he thrusted up into you. He bounced you up and down fiercely on his length, using you like his personal fleshlight. Your back arched into his chest. You brought your hand down to your clit, rubbing it in circles. 

“F-fuck _,_ Ere— _ngh_ , shit!” you whined, hand circling your sensitive nub harder. The knot twisting in your stomach was about to snap. Your short, shaky moans letting Eren know that you were close. Eren lifted you up and off of his cock, placing your feet back on the ground. Your legs were weak and trembling. Unable to stand on your own, you fell down to the floor, breathing heavily and frowning from your orgasm being denied. Eren looked down at you, still standing and cock twitching up and down. He grabbed your face, making your neck stretch to look up into his eyes. 

“ _Open,”_ he spoke, voice deep and authoritarian. You opened your mouth, tongue out and ready. The boy spit into it twice, then retracted his hand from your jaw. You swallowed, drinking it down, receiving a smirk from him. Eren moved his hand to the back of your head and shoved it closer to his cock. He grabbed it at the base and slapped it on your cheek. The weight of it left a red mark on the side, the same stinging sensation from when he spanked you earlier. Reveling in the sight before him, he repeated the action, slapping your cheek harder. 

“ _Suck_ _it,”_ he pushed his cock in your face. Eager fingers wrapped around his length, squeezing at the base. You opened your mouth, sucking on his tip, saliva coating it. You licked under his shaft, eyeing him as you did so. Cupping your hand, you spit onto it, slicking it over his cock.

When your hand moved up and down with ease, you brought him into your mouth. Sucking and hollowing your cheeks for his pleasure. Relaxing your jaw, you opened your mouth wider, attempting to take more of him. He bucked his hips up, placing his hands on the side of your neck. Eren started to rapidly thrust into your mouth, fucking it, making tears form at the corner of your eyes.

Your nose was completely pushed into his pubes; your jaw was slack and drool slid down your chin. His pace hitting deep, aggressively brushing your uvula, which made him shudder and fuck your throat harder. Tears spilled from your eyes, jaw tired and throat searching for oxygen. Eren glanced at your face, stomach doing flips from seeing tears roll down your poked out cheeks.

You tapped his thighs to hint you needed air. He pulled out temporarily, letting you catch a quick breath; but then he forced your mouth back on his dick. The moans that you released around him, vibrated around his cock, sending tingles down his spine. 

“Fuck, love your _pretty_ little mouth ,” Eren choked out, mouth ajar and heaving. “I’m gonna cu— _shit_ _,_ Y/n,” Eren growled. His orgasm was on the brink of release, he removed one hand from the side of your neck, and tightened the other around it. You hollow your cheeks again, trying to make his release come faster. Your soft hands traveled to his thigh, squeezing it, riding up to cup his balls.

You massaged them gently, kneading them, still sucking him roughly. Eren let out a filthy guttural moan. Hips still bucking into your mouth, pace slow, riding out his orgasm. Thick white beads shot to the back of your throat, you coughed, unwrapping your lips around him with a _pop_. The cum was salty and warm as it traveled down your throat.

Some of its remnants glossing the corners of your lips. You took the back of your hand, wiping your mouth clean, looking up at Eren. He had a pleased expression on his face. His cheeks were pink, chest rising and falling. He grabbed you by your neck, bringing you up from the ground, this time his grip slightly looser. 

“ _Jump_.” You jumped at his command, sore legs wrapping around his torso, hands dangling around his strong neck. Eren walked over to the kitchen, placing you down on the island. He pushed your chest back against the cold surface. The temperature sent goosebumps down your arms and legs. Eren stepped away to the freezer, he brought back a single ice cube.

He pulled your lace panties up and off your legs. Placing the cube on your clit, your eyes shot wide at the new sensation. The boy smirked. His long ragged fingers slid up and down your dripping folds. His middle finger prodded your hole, then entered slowly until it was buried. The feeling of his warm fingers contrasted with the icy sensation on your clit. As the slim digit moved in and out, your cunt sucked him in.

He added his ring finger, increasing the speed. Mewls and whimpers traveled through your throat, influencing Eren to ram his fingers harder into you. Your head was foggy, feeling so much all at once. Eren’s skilled hands and the temperatures of the ice cube and table, were overwhelming you with pleasure.

The brunet dipped his head down to your cunt, licking a long stripe, fingers now gripping your thigh. He licked up and down lapping all the juices that spilled out of you. His long tongue delved into your hole, thrusting harshly—deeper. The muscle moving all over your lips, sloppily licking. The ice cube on your clit was melting, the cold water rushing down your lips, and down onto the table, pooling around your ass.

Eren put the ice cube in his mouth and hovered over your clit before attacking it. He held the cube on his tongue, sucking feverishly on your sensitive nub. Your eyes were rolling to the back of your skull, back arching off the cool table. He slammed your hips down, squeezing tightly; a bruise would surface later. His digits entered your cunt again, first the middle and ring finger, then his forefinger.

The stretch was nice, and the ice soothed the burning feeling. His hands were rubbing the spongy pad of your g-spot. Your hips bucked and thrashed, but his vice grip held you down. Your moans were growing louder, chest heaving. You were so close to release. Tears brimmed your waterline, eyes glossy and staring into the green eyes attacking your cunt.

“Please, please, Eren. I’m so f-fucking close, “ you threw your head back, “Please, let me cum,” you pleaded. Eren pulled his fingers out of you. The absence of his fingers and the ice cube made you whimper. Your legs were trembling, full streams of tears sliding down your cheek. Eren watched through half lidded eyes at your fucked out body. You were panting so hard, a crying mess in front of him. He wasn’t going to let you come, not yet. Not before he could fuck you dumb.

“You don’t get to cum yet, slut _._ Didn’t I tell you I would fuck you _dumb?_ You’re not even gonna remember your name when I’m done with you,” he boldly huffed out. In one motion, Eren picked you up and carried you to his room, swinging the door shut with his foot. He threw your sore body on the bed, your breasts bouncing as you slumped into the sheets. Tugging his shirt over his head, he threw the fabric across the room; pants and boxers following suit.

He walked to his nightstand to pull a condom out. The boy hovered over your body, crashing his lips passionately into yours. You kissed him back with just as much force, ready for him to just fuck you so you could finally orgasm. 

“Eren, please, I want you so bad please,” you pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two of you. Eren ripped the condom open and slid it down his throbbing cock. He slid it up your folds. Sliding back down, he plunged his length inside of you. Your toes curled around his waist, arms reaching around his neck, pulling him deeper. He fucked into you hard, sounds of skin clapping filling the room. He pushed your knees down to your chest, deepening his thrusts.

His hand raised in the air, then came down on your face. Your head tilted to the side from the impact. He worried that maybe that was a little much, but you turned back, slapping him in return. A dangerous look shown in your lustrous eyes; you were grinning, which shocked Eren, but only made his cock twitch inside you. You felt the reaction.

His hands made their way to your neck, gripping the sides. His chest was pressed further into you, folding you like a pretzel; your feet were pushed way past your head. He dipped his fingers in between your sweaty bodies, rubbing your clit with an alarming pace. Your mouth opened but nothing was coming out, the pleasure was overwhelming your body. 

“Look at you, you’re so fucked out _._ Tell me how much you _love_ my cock, baby,” Eren pressed, thrusts not faltering. You didn’t answer, well you couldn’t. Your tongue was lolled out, drool pooling onto the pillow. His thrusts were just _too_ _much_ ; your body was overstimulated from your release being denied so many times. The lack of response earned a hard slap to your face.

His fingers shoved their way in your mouth, you took them in eagerly, sucking hard. Eren pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach, ramming back in. He grabbed your wrists, pulling you back into him to meet his thrusts. Your head hung forward, but was far enough to see his cock entering and exiting your pussy. Eren leaned forward, biting down hard on your shoulder.

The bite drew blood, but you didn’t wince, pleasure washing it away. He let the blood drip down your shoulder, his cock twitching inside of you at the sight. He let go of your wrists, letting you fall forward onto the bed. His hand gripped the headboard, thrusts making it hit the wall. There would definitely be some noise complaints the next morning. Your fist balled the sheets underneath you, catching the tears that fell from your tears. 

“I’m cumming, Eren, please, please, let me cum,” you gasped. He flipped your body over, wanting to watch your face as you reached your climax. 

“ _Go ahead, cum. You deserve it, you’ve been doing so good_ ,” Eren cooed. His gentle words sent your body into overdrive. You arched into his chest, pulling his hair. You came hard around his cock, squirting all over the sheets. The walls of your vagina clenched around him tightly, drawing a shuddering moan from his lips.

Your nails were leaving scratches up his back, his hips still ramming into you to meet his own climax. You leaned up to kiss him, the both of you moaning into each other’s mouths. You felt another orgasm building up in your stomach. He plunged in and out. Your hands found purchase in his hair, gripping the long locks roughly. The feeling of you pulling his hair brought Eren to his climax, and you came again at the same time.

Warm seed spilled into the condom. The brunet shuddered above you, riding out your climaxes. Pulling out, he took the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the bin next to his bed. He thumbed some of his seed from the tip and shoved his fingers into your mouth. You licked it off, swallowing it with a hum. Eventually your breaths evened. He walked away to grab a rag, cleaning your slick from your thighs. 

Eren picked you up, sitting you on a chair in the corner of his room. He disposed of the sheets, sliding on some sweatpants before giving you a shirt and boxers. He left the room, returning with some water. You took a swig, drinking it down. He crouched down, taking your face into his hands and kissed your lips sweetly. You smiled into it, butterflies fluttering in your stomach. 

“You did so good. Did you enjoy it?” Eren asked, green eyes staring into your own. 

“Yes, it was really good,” you responded.

“Wasn’t too much, right?” he questioned. You shook your head. 

“No, I would’ve told you to stop if you did something that I didn’t like,” you admitted. The boy smiled. 

“I’ll take you home. If you need to use the bathroom, it’s down the hall on the right side,” He pointed. You walked to the bathroom, squatting above the toilet. Your thighs were sore and burning. A couple bruise marks were appearing and would probably be way darker tomorrow morning. After washing your hands and drying them off, you walked out to see Eren ready at the door; he held a bag in his hands full of your clothes.

He held out your sneakers and phone, you grabbed them, quickly slipping your shoes on. Eren opened the door for you, locking it behind him. The two of you walked to the elevator, down to the lobby, and out the entrance to the parking lot. 

\-------

You were back at your dorm now. Somehow you had found the energy to take a shower. It was nearing 11 p.m. Solana was asleep, of course. Soft snores escaping her lips. You laid down, pulling the covers up to your neck. Your eyes shut, replaying the events of the night in your head. You smiled from ear to ear. It had been another successful night. Slowly, your eyes began to close, until your vision faded to black, mind now in a peaceful state. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have sm ap psych work to do and i probably won't be dropping another chapter until next week. but i try to make these longer and take my time, so that i'm not rushing to update. i don't want to give you guys shitty chapters. bc while there is smut in the fic, it's also a story. 
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> please give it a kudo, comment, anything! shittt tell your friends to read it, i really want to boost this series T-T


End file.
